Things Change, And Sometimes, Not For The Better
by Narutos1Gurl
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto had a sexual relationship? What if Sasuke didn't leave the village? What if Naruto left instead? How would Sasuke react to his boy toy leaving him? Why would Naruto leave? Does he need power for another reason? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _What if Sasuke and Naruto had a sexual relashionship? What if they loved each other? What if Sasuke didn't leave the village? What if Naruto left instead? How would Sasuke react to his boy toy leaving him? Why would Naruto leave? Does Naruto need power for some unknown reason? Find out here! Sasuke has a broken heart and Naruto- Does he even have a heart anymore at all? _

**Disclaimer:** _Listen and listen up good, damnit, 'cos I'm only sayin' this once. I don't own Naruto. I'll never say it again. Poof, it's as if I never said it. The only person closer to Naruto than me is Maile Flanagan. She and Masashi Kishimoto are the only ones who know more about Naruto than me. Care to flame? X)_

**Warnings:** _Yaoi for one, mild cursing, sexual language, and violence. Not too bad. Oh, yes it is. I forgot. LEMON in later chapters! Yay! XD _

**Pairings: **

_SakuraXLee _

_InoXChoji _

_TemariXShikamaru _

_HinataXKiba _

_TentenXShino_

_GaaraXNeji_

_KakashiXIruka _

_TsunadeaXJirayia _

_AsumaXKurenai _

_GuyXShizune_

_ItachiXDeidara_

_SasoriXZetsu_

_OrochimaruXKabuto_

**AND OF COURSE:** _NarutoXSasuke! _**XD!**

**Me:** _So do you guys like the summary? I know, I've got alot of wierd pairings-_

**Naruto:** _YOU PUT KAKASHI SENSEI WITH IRUKA!_

**Me: **_No I put him with a unicorn. __***Rolls eyes***_

**Naruto:** _At least I got put with Sasuke.__** *Smirks***_

**Me: **_Hey, you better remember that this is just a fanfic! You belong to me and me only! _

**Naruto:** _Ha, you have a short temper!_

**Me: **_Look who's talking!_

**Naruto:** _Yeah well- Oh look a unicorn! __***Points behind me***_

**Me: **_Huh? What- Where! __***Looks behind self* **__Hey!_

**Naruto:** _HAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that!_

**Me:** _***Blushes***__ I-I just didn't hear what you said!_

**Naruto:** _Yeah, right._

**Me:** _I did! I thought you said..._

**Naruto:** _You suck at lying __***Sticks tongue out***_

**Me:** _No, I suck at thinking. Boy, Shikamaru would hate me..._

**Sasuke:** _Not as much as I hate you for putting me with the dobe. __***Glares at me***_

**Me:** _Hey, Naruto is mine so no talking about him! That's for me only! He's my favorite little ninja XD_

**Here's the Prologue!**

Naruto had fought Sasuke today when he tried to visit the Uchiha in the hospital. Sasuke had insisted that they fight. Naruto eventually gave in and they almost collided into each other with Rasengan and Chidori, almost killing Sakura, who was trying to get in between them to stop it. Luckily, Kakashi got there in time and made them slam into two water pipes, Jirayia was just watching as Kakashi did so. Naruto's hand went straight throw it and exploded it, while Sasuke's just bent the metal. Naruto got angry and ran off. He ran to a tree on the outskirts of the village with Jirayia following. Naruto sulked under the tree, contemplating on killing a certain Uchiha. Jirayia found Naruto and tied his hands and feet up, making Naruto go berzerk.

"Sensei, what are you doing!" Naruto screamed and tried to wiggle out of it, but to no avail.

"Naruto, you can't go around using that jutsu on comrades. I taught you that jutsu because I thought you would understand how to use it. Did I think wrong?" Jirayia asked. Naruto growled.

"Sasuke is not my comrade. He's my rival. Plus, he started the fight. He WANTED to die if he had the guts to pick a fight!" Naruto shouted and kicked his feet rapidly in an attempt to escape. "Heh, I can just use an escape jutsu." Naruto smirked and stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any jutsu at all with make that rope melt your arms off," Naruto gulped and stared at the sage. "You do know why he's always picking fights with you, don't you?" Naruto shook his head. "He always feels the need to make sure you haven't surpassed him. And...he likes you. Like Likes you." Pervy Sage laughed.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"Huh! Sasuke is a guy! Besides, I like Sakura-chan! And by the way, I have surpassed that bastard already." I growled. Sasuke couldn't like me. I was the 'dobe' to him.

"Yes, you may like Sakura, but does that mean Sasuke can't like you? You like Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes you, it's a triangle. Sakura is also falling for that Rock Lee child. Why not pick an easy target? Sakura's not ever going to love you, get it through your head. Sasuke likes you know. Don't ruin it, kid. And I know, you HAVE already surpassed him by the looks of your Rasengan." Jirayia smirked. I gulped. So Sakura liked Bushy Brows more than me, too? Maybe I could go for Sas- What was I saying!

"I'm not gay!" I shouted! Pervy Sage is a porn-a-holic! He just likes bodies, not personalities, and he taught me to only like a woman's body!

"Kid, you're not fooling anyone. A blind man could see that you like Sasuke. Just tell him how you feel and-"

"How can I? I mean...He's really hot, but...What if you're wrong and he doesn't like me? I'll just wait for him to admit it." I said and started wiggling to get out of the ropes again. I mean, I might as well have settled for Sasuke becasue he actually liked me. No one else would take on that challenge.

"I'll talk to him. You can go ahead and use an escape jutsu now." he said.

"I can't do that! The rope'll-"

"I lied. It's regular rope. You're so gulliable." he laughed and teleported away. I used the escape jutsu while grumbling about how NOT gulliable I was! I started to jump down from the tree but was surrounded by some people.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" A girl with a flute asked. I looked at their headbands. They were from the Hidden Sound Village!

"You're not from here!" I shouted and backed up.

"For reals?" the girl said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "We've come to take you with us to Orochimaru."

"No." I growled. She laughed.

"But you need power." she said.

"..." I didn't know what to say. I needed power to kill..._him_...

"See. Lord Orochimaru can help you reach your goals. He can give you the maximum power you're capable of." she said and tapped her foot. There were several guys behind her but I paid no attention them. I stood there, thinking, for quite a while. "Think about it." she said.

"He can give me power? Enough to kill-"

"Yes, and more. Think about it for a while. We need your answer within the next year. It's not urgent until then. We will meet you here at midnight, exactly 365 days from now." They fled after she said that.

_'Am I suppose to tell anyone about the offer?' _I questioned in my head and ran to my apartment.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I thought I was really strong with Chidori until Naruto, my secret crush, came along and showed me his Rasengan, I think. We almost collided but Kakashi stopped us, _blah blah blah_, Sage followed Naruto into the forest, _blah blah blah_. I was at my house reading. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

**(A/N: This is where we are now so no more past-tenses.)**

"Master Jirayia?" I ask.

"Sasuke, may I come in? There is an urgent matter I need to speak with you about." he says. I sigh and step to the side to let him in. Couldn't he have called first? He sits down on my recliner. I sigh again and lay on my couch.

"What do you need?" I ask in a bored tone. Maybe if I'm bored enough, he'll get the message and leave!

"It's about Naruto. I've seen how you look at him. How you envy him. I've seen the lust and hunger in your eyes, Uchiha. You like Uzumaki Naruto." he smirks at me and I choke. How would he know about that!

"S-So what! I can like whomever I want!" I shout. He chuckles. Bastard, what's funny about it!

"No, no, no, I wasn't saying that. You can like Naruto. In fact, I talked to him about you liking him earlier today." he says. Oh my God, my life is over!

"What did he say?" My voice breaks. Dangit...

"He likes you too. But, he's afraid I'm lying and you don't like him. He's waiting on you to tell him, to prove it. He was skeptical at first but started saying that you were 'really hot'. That should make your day." he laughs. I blush. Naruto likes me? Wow o.O I was not expecting that.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Please leave. I need some rest. As you probably already guessed, this is alot to take in." I say and usher him to the door. He smiles and nods. He waves at me as he leaves. I slam the door.

How can Naruto like me? He likes Sakura. I get into a bubble bath and think. When I'm done, I wrap a towel around my waste and brush my teeth before I lay on the couch. No, I'm not dressed. I'm too tired. Today's been rough. I can't believe Naruto's Ras- whatever beat my Chidori! Who knows what else he's learned! I can't believe he didn't tell me about it. Usually, you can't get him to shut up. But he is going to be my boyfriend so it's as if I did it. I lay down and fall asleep. Naruto's hot embrace along with his soft, tasteful tongue are what I dream of. My sweet Naruto...

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in my apartment thinking. So, Sasuke's Chidori's gotten stronger, eh? If he uses it just right, he could...No, he has his goals and I have mine! His is to destroy Itachi Uchiha, and mine is to destroy- Nevermind...I know the truth. I need to perfect my Rasengan so I can take it to the next level. If I do it good enough, it could distract ****** ******, while I destroy him! If I can find a way to trap him- I know how! But I need to perfect my jutsu better! Anyways, Sasuke likes me? I doubt it. He always calls me dobe.

What am I gonna do about those other guys? They want me to go to Orochimaru. I can't tell anyone, though. Not even old man third. Kakashi and Pervy Sage would put me on lockdown. Sakura would get in the way and tattle. Konohamaru would be no better. Sasuke...I'll think about it. Maybe he would understand my situation. What am I saying? He'll never understand. I lay down and go to sleep, dreaming of my life finally falling into place with _him _gone. If he was gone...I could become hokage and...Sasuke would be so hap...

**Me: **_The prologue is finished! It only took me, like, seven hours! Yay!_

**Naruto: **_Seven hours of nothing but her fighting with her brother!_

**Me:**_ I won every time though.__** *Does peace sign**__*_

**Naruto: **_Yeah, but he did pretty well._

**Me: **_Yeah, screaming for help while I strangle and bite him is REALLY good! __***Rolls eyes* **__Oh look, a giant bowl of Miso Ramen! __***Points behind Naruto***_

**Naruto: **_Where- What! With pork! __***Looks behind self* **_

**Me: **_Ha! You fell for it too! Hahahaha! Where's Sasuke when you want him to see something! Hahaha!_

**Naruto: **_He's eating rice cakes...Stupid Teme..._

**Me: **_Everyone calls him a genius but I don't see it. He's terrified of snakes while I have a snake named Marvin._

**Sasuke: **_I'm right here, by the way. Marvin, seriously? You're just as much a dobe as Naruto. I'm not afraid of snakes. Just Orochimaru._

**Naruto: **_Don't talk about her that way! I'm not a dobe and she's not either, Teme!_

**Me: **_Thanx Naruto. __***Smiles evily* **__So...We still haven't told Sasuke what's going to happen?_

**Sasuke: **_What's going to happen? I'm going to tell Naruto I love him and we're gonna date, right? Or that's what the script says, at least._

**Naruto: **_Well, since you weren't in any scenes with the real action going on, you don't know. You'll know in due time!_

**Me: **_Sasuke, you're gonna cry! Ha!_

**Sasuke:**_ Men don't cry, dobes._

**Me/Naruto:**_ And your point is...?_

**Sasuke: **_Oh, bite me. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter._

**Naruto: **_Yeah, tell us who you think I want to destroy!_

**Sasuke:**_ Huh?_

**Naruto:**_ It's a long story._

**Me:**_ -And tell me if I should continue this fic! Naruto and Sasuke need more publi- Whatever the word is!_

**Sasuke: **_Publicity._

**Me:**_ Teme...bye Bye peeplz!_

_**Naruto:**__ Bye bi!_

**Sasuke: **_Goodbye, loserz._


	2. SoIt's True then?

Naruto arrives at the bridge and scowls. Sasuke is already there, grinning like a madman. Well, he isn't actually grinning, it's a small smile, but everyone who knows Sasuke knows that if Sasuke smiles, he's going crazy inside. A smirk is always welcomed because he's an Uchiha and thinks he's above everyone else but a happy smile, no that isn't right. Naruto walks over nonchalantly and stretches his arms.

"What time is it?" Naruto groans. Sasuke smiles and lifts his head in a proud manor.

"About eight." Sasuke says with pride hidden in his tone. It's making Naruto feel uneasy. Naruto leans against the cold railing and stares up at the sky, last night's conversation with the Sound Five fluttering back into his mind. Naruto lets out a sigh.

"When's Kakashi and Sakura gonna be here?" Naruto groans again. Sasuke chuckles.

"You mean, _When are Kakashi and Sakura gonna get here?_" Sasuke corrects, pissing Naruto off. He isn't in the mood today. He has so much to think about and the pressure's getting intense. Can he leave the village? The chances are fifty-fifty. No one in the village actually respects him. But maybe if he went with the Sound Five and killed a certain person, they would see how strong he was and let him have the title of Hokage.

"Yeah, whatever. Just answer my question." Naruto rolls his eyes. Sasuke shifts his weight onto his other leg and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why does it matter? You know Kakashi is always late and Sakura has no discipline." Sasuke snaps. Naruto's pondering about how bi-polar Sasuke is being. Naruto is feeling extremely apathetic. He sits up straight and scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I wasn't asking if Sakura had discipline or if Kakashi would be on time. I just wanna know when they'll be here. Can't your Sharingan thing tell when they'll be here?" Naruto asks and Sasuke gives him an icy Uchiha glare.

"Dobe, my Sharingan can't see into the future." Sasuke snarls. Naruto shrugs.

"It slows down time or something so you know what's gonna happen before it does, right?" Naruto cocks his head to one side and holds his hands up in a questioning manor. Sasuke rolls his eyes impatiently.

"It slows down time so I can have more time to dodge and attack. If it slows stuff down, why the hell would I be able to see into the future?" Sasuke asks, giving Naruto a look that says _See, it's fun when you think about things before you say them_. Sakura comes into vision and Naruto cheers up. He likes Sakura as well as he likes Sasuke, if you can say he likes that teme.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts, waving stupidly at the pinkette. Sasuke scowls and goes quiet. She runs past Naruto and straight to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieks and clings to Sasuke's arm. He sighs impatiently as she goes on and on about how she's dieting and how much cooler she is than Ino. Sasuke keeps his eyes fixed on Naruto, who seems a little distracted. Naruto grits his teeth.

Can he really leave the village? It's where he grew up. It's where he formed his first bond. It's where he got his first crush. He doesn't want to betray the Leaf Village. But he absoloutely has to destroy him! He's the whole reason Naruto's outcasted! And no one respects him in the village anyway! At the rate he's going, he'll never be hokage! He needs to get stronger! He has to! And then he'll return and prove to everyone that he's the strongest, without the demon's power!

_But can he leave Sasuke?_ That is the one thing he's thinking about. He has the strongest bond with Sasuke. He'll do anything to keep Sasuke safe, even if it means he has to give up his life. He wonders what it means when you'll do anything for a person. even the ultimate sacrifice. He sighs and scratches the back of his head. Sasuke cocks a brow.

"Dobe, let's sparr." Sasuke says with his careless tone. Naruto doesn't seem to hear him. "Dobe."

"Huh?" Naruto finally arouses from his thought and looks at Sasuke.

"I'm gonna sparr. Come with." It wasn't so much a question as it was a command. Nevertheless, Naruto follows Sasuke to the end of the bridge. Sakura clutches onto Sasuke's shirt, making him turn to look at her. Naruto notices Sasuke isn't beside him and turns back.

"Sasuke-kun, why can't we sparr," Sakura has a stern look on her face. Naruto turns completely around to hear what she has to say. Sasuke looks questioningly at her. "Why! Why do you only sparr with Naruto! Why is he the only one you talk to! Why is he the only one you hang out with! Why is he the only one you acknowledge! Why Naruto!" Sakura shouts. Sasuke's utterly stunned. A light blush comes over his features. Naruto's frozen. He wants to know the answer as well. "I've protected you! I'm always nice to you! I always try to be your friend! Yet, he insults you! He doesn't respect you! So why do you like him better-"

"That's enough!" Sasuke bellows. His expression is hard and his eyes were like ice. His glare fades into frown. "Do you know what it's like to be alone? That feeling of abandonment? Of course, you don't. But Naruto understands how I feel. He was alone as was I. You treat me like royalty because you think I'll eventually fall in love with you and give you a title. Naruto treats me like a person, not because he'll gain anything from it...But because we know the same pain. He doesn't treat me like I'm something special. He treats me like a normal person." Sasuke's voice is a low whisper.

"But, Sasuke..." Sakura starts. But Sasuke isn't finished.

"Naruto treats me as his equal. He talks to me like I'm no better than anyone else. I'd give my life to save him...and I know that he'd give his for me..." Naruto's heart stopps beating, as not to disturb Sasuke. Tears well up in Sasuke's onyx eyes. "That's what it means...to have a bond with someone...To be able to count on them...To want to protect them with every fiber in your being...To love them...more than you love yourself...That is why I sparr with Naruto, rather than you." Sasuke says. He then turns on his heels and walks away.

Shadows hide Naruto's face. He clenches his fist. Both Naruto and Sakura are silent. He and Sasuke have a bond. Naruto suddenly feels drawn to the thought of finding Sasuke and comforting him. He knows Sasuke was hurt. It takes alot to make Sasuke shout. He's only done it a few times before in life and death situations. Sakura's heartbroken. She can't compete with Naruto. Naruto is just too much for her. He can't stand the tense silence.

"Uh...I'll be back in a little bit, Sakura-chan." Naruto brakes the silence and walks over to Sakura. He smiles at her. "And don't let Sasuke get you too down. There're plenty of guys who like you." Naruto says and walks off in the direction in which Sasuke went.

"Thanks...Naruto..." He made Sakura feel a little better.

Naruto can see Sasuke silently crying on a tree branch in the forest. He's kicking his legs with his head in his hands. Naruto has never seen him like that. It makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. He watches Sasuke for a moment. He doesn't know what to do. He quietly makes his way over to the tree. He looks up and wonders why Sasuke hasn't noticed his presence yet.

"Yo, Teme," Naruto gulps, hoping that the nickname won't piss Sasuke off. Sasuke's so surprised to hear Naruto's voice, he almost falls outta the tree. He frantically wipes away him tears and clears his throat. "What...What exactly did you mean back there?" Naruto asks, obliviously. Sasuke looks up and rolls his eyes.

"I meant exactly what I said, Dobe." Sasuke snaps. Naruto gapes for a minute and then grits his teeth. How dare Sasuke be such an ass!

"Teme! And just say it a little simpler!" Naruto retorts, making Sasuke chuckle a bit. Naruto's expression softens at the sound. "And why were you crying?"

"Uchihas don't cry." Sasuke narrows his eyes down at Naruto. Naruto puts his hands on his hips and glares up at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but Sasuke's do." Naruto smirks when he sees a blush overcome Sasuke. The raven looks away, trying not to give Naruto the satisfaction of making the Great Sasuke Uchiha blush. Naruto sighs and walks up the tree. He takes a seat next to Sasuke. "Teme, what really did you mean back there?" Naruto rephrases his question. Sasuke groans.

"Ugh, please tell me I don't have to repeat the last part."

"That's the part I don't understand! What did you mean when you said you love me more than you love yourself!" Naruto yells.

"Exactly what it sounds like, idiot." Sasuke hisses angrily. Naruto's density is getting on his last nerve. "What else does it mean when someone says 'I love you'?" Naruto pales. Jirayia was right. Sasuke loves him. But Naruto just can't comprehend it.

"W-We're rivals! You-You can't love me!"

"Dobe, believe it!" Naruto looks down at his feet. He doesn't know what to say. He clenches his fist and swiftly punches Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke scoffs.

"First off, don't use my catch phrase, Teme! And second, why didn't you ever tell me you loved me?" Naruto scolds. Sasuke scowls and rubs his arm.

"What do you think people would say if they found out that The Great Uchiha Survivor was gay?" Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose. Naruto looks over at Sasuke.

"Well...You're not all that great..." Naruto bursts into laughter and Sasuke just shakes his head, smiling.

"Why can't I be like you?" The question stuns Naruto. He gives a questionable look to the raven. "You don't care what anyone thinks. Everyone hated you and you didn't care." Sasuke says. Naruto's heart sinks.

"Actually...I wanted to be like you. No one really even cares about me besides Kakashi sensei and Iruka. No one ever thinks about me. And I do care what they think. That's why I want to be hokage. Everyone hates me. I don't ignore them, I'm just used to it. but I need to get stronger to be hokage. Then, everyone will look up to me and respect me. You were born with that respect." Naruto says softly. Sasuke looks shocked. He really wants to hug Naruto and never let him go but Uchihas don't do that. "And...ditto, bastard." Sasuke cocks his head to one side.

"Ditto?"

"You said you love me, didn't you?" Narutp then presses his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widen but the close as they caress eachother.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something here?"

**HAHA! A cliffy! Sorry this is so short but I just had to get to this part! If I don't get ten reviews on this story, I'm not posting the next chapter! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Naruto break apart and jerk to look at the person who had just spoken. Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly wipes his mouth. Sasuke just raises a perfectly crafted brow. He can care less if that person saw him. He has his prize, the blonde, and he's proud, actually. Naruto clears his throat.

"I-Iruka sensei, what's up?" Iruka's mouth falls open.

"People should use you as a flytrap if your mouth falls open like that everytime someone kisses." Sasuke says cockily. Iruka covers his mouth and regains his composure.

"H-Hokage-sama needs you." Iruka squeaks and Naruto blushes, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll see you later, sensei." Naruto says and hops off the tree, holding Sasuke's hand as they run through the forest. Naruto suddenly stops, janking Sasuke backwards. Sasuke stumbles a bit and glares at Naruto.

"Explanation." Sasuke growls, irritatedly. Naruto takes a deep breath, as if what he's about to say is hard to get out.

"Sasuke, I don't think we should tell anyone about our relationship." Naruto blurts out and blushes. He looks away. "So...?" Sasuke sighs.

"I know. They might not accept it so easily. Just...You can come over at night when no one's paying attention. That's the only time we can show affection. Got it?" Sasuke says. Naruto smiles.

"So I can come over and see my uke tonight after the mission?" Naruto smirks. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Don't call me a uke, Dobe. They're weak." Sasuke snaps. Naruto quickly kisses Sasuke on the lips, making Sasuke flush.

"But they're so cute." Naruto whispers and starts hopping off.

~Naruto POV~

Guess what! I'm dating Sasuke! I'm dating Sasuke Uchiha! I, Uzumaki Naruto, am dating Uchiha Sasuke! It sounds better everytime I say it! And guess what else! I'm the seme! I'm the man! And that means I HAVE to protect Sasuke on the mission! Oh yeah, Gramma Tsunade is giving us a mission! This is my chance to impress him! I'll protect my uke with all I've got! I hop to the Hokage Tower and fly through the window.

"Hey, Gramma!" Ha! I scared the crap outta her! She even dropped her sake- all over her paperwork...uh-oh...

"Naruto Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing!" I flinch at her tone. She's definitely not happy. I step back a few feet, just in case she chucks a chair at me.

"Iruka-sensei said you needed me and Sasuke?" I ask. The door opens and I turn around. Sakura and Kakashi are here. Where's Sas-'Kay, here he is. He jumps through the window like I did. Heh, copycat. He stands close to me and I can't help but smile. I'm happy, alright! "And Team seven?" She taps a pen on the edge of the table. It's annoying. ((A/N: I'm making up the series from here on out until Naruto leaves, ok?))

"That is correct. You'll be going to Hidden Rain Village. The mission is a tough one but all of our other teams are deployed-"

"WHAT! We're the best team you've got! No one does it better than Team 7, you old bat!" How dare she! "W-Wait, the Hidden Rain? Aren't we, like, at war with them?" She rolls her eyes. Hey, I don't want to be here either. I wanna be at home with Sas'Uke. I feel a smirk go across my lip but bite my cheek to stop it.

"We aren't currently at war with any village, idiot, but the Hidden Rain isn't our ally. We have reason to believe that they might be plotting an attack against the vill-"

"Those bastards!" I shout! Tsunade looks at Kakashi and- What the hell! He covered my mouth and- WHY IS HE TAKING ME TO THE CORNER! He makes me face the corner!

"Stay over here until you can stop blurting in the middle of Hokage-sama's sentences." he whispers. If he's trying not to embaress me, he already failed! Sasuke and Sakura are just staring over here at me with smirks on their faces!

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST PUT _ME_ IN TIMEOUT! IMMA NINJA! SCREW YOU!" I shout! Who does he think he is! Who does he think I am! I won't let him do this to me in front of Sasuke and Sakura! It isn't fair! Kakashi bends down to my height and puts a hand on my shoulder. I narrow my eyes at him. I didn't give him permission to touch me.

"Naruto, you'll stay over here until you've learned not to blurt out stuff. You won't leave a moment sooner." he says slowly.

"I'm not a kid! And if that's the case, I'll be here all damn day!" I bark at him! God, I wanna punch him! No one talks to me like that! The third wouldn't let her do this! Wait, I know what to do! I do my handsigns. "Sexy jutsu!" I whisper and get absorbed into a poof of smoke. I put a finger to my lip innocently and put one hand under Kakashi sensei's chin and give him a pleading look. "I thought you'd like it if I was _bad._ Please don't put me in a timeout, Kakashi senseeeeei." I plead! No one can resist me like this! He has a nosebleed and flies backwards! "Hahaha!" I laugh and point at him!

"Naruto, shut the hell up and listen!" Tsunade shouts. She hasn't even been Hokage long and already thinks she can boss me around. Feh. I scowl and decide to listen to her. "Your mission is to act as an important spokesperson for the Hidden Rain to get information. No blowing your cover." She gives me a look. Oh, bite me. "Meet up at the village gates at six a.m. tomorrow morning for further instruction."

I meet Sasuke at his house around midnight. Haha, tonight is gonna be awesome! I've never actually been to Teme's house. But you should totally see it! It's HUGE! I mean, where the hell is the door! It goes on forever! Alright, I'm kind embaressed. I've been walking around this stupid pathway for two hours now, and I've yet to see the door! I'm late already so- ACK! I freeze and turn around. Teme just tapped my shoulder. I blush.

"Uh...I got lost..." I say and he chuckles. It isn't funny. He smirks and outstretches his hand to me.

"I thought so."

~Sasuke P.O.V.~

"I thought so." I say. The idiot got himself lost at my house. He gives me his hand and I start leading him to my door. My house is big, but I doubt that any sane person would get lost. Then again, what person in their right mind would call Naruto sane? I slide open the door and let him in. "Still lost?" I tease and grin. I'm glad I'm finally aloud to show how much I love that stupid idiot. He blushes.

"In my defense, you're house- mansion is humongous!" he exclaims and I chuckle. Really, is it that big? I don't go around much of it. But I suppose to a person with an efficiency apartment that consists of only a small kitchen attached to the living room, and bathroom, my house would seem a bit large. I shrug.

"To you, maybe." I say. He plops down in the floor and sits cross legged. I raise a brow and motion to the couch. "I happen to have furniture you can sit on." I say. He shakes his head.

"What can we do for fun?" he asks, smirking a little. That little pervert has picked up something from that Sage, I'm sure of it. I sit down next to him.

"Well, what's your definition of 'fun'?" I ask. I guess mine would be reading a young-adults book by my fireplace. Relaxing. That's fun for me. His smirk widens and I feel my cheeks get hot. What's he thinking? He winces and grabs his eye.

"I-I think an eyelash or something got in it." he says and frowns. "Take a look?" he asks. I sigh and nod. He brings his face close and I look in his deep sapphire orbs. They're not even slightly tinted red. Why would he say there's an eyela- The dobe's kissing me! That sneaky son of a- I break the kiss and gawk at him. I'm an Uchiha, damnit! Give me some respect!

"How dare you!" I shout and grab his collar, pulling him back into a kiss. Oh, don't laugh at me. You know how pink and plum his lips are. And everyone knows I love him now. Well, actually, only Jirayia and Iruka. And I'd like to keep it that way. Naruto wraps his arms around me and we fall back onto the polished wooden floor. Who gives a freak? I'm having fun.

"Ngh...Teme...?" he says between kisses. I moan to show that I'm listening. Damn, his lips are sooo soft. He tastes like ramen. Mmm...Delicious. He breaks the kiss. He looks troubled. I look at him, concerningly. What's wrong with him? "Sasuke, if someone offered you the power to kill anyone you want...but you had to leave everyone you love behind...would you do it?" What the hell?

"What kind of question is that?" Where did he come up with that?

"Nevermind." He pulls me back into a kiss that's so amazing. I'm breathless! I push him away.

"Can we move this to the couch? I'm going to have a bruise if you don't stop pressing me onto the floor." I smirk. He smiles and helps me up. Hn. He's a gentleman. That's seriously surprising. He helps me to the couch, laying me down on my back and sizing up my body. I narrow my eyes at him. "What are you doing?" I snap. He looks a little hurt. Well, he should at least explain what he's doing.

"Lay on your stomach." he commands. Hell no. I'm not a freaking slut like Sakura. He isn't gonna ram me up the ass. What the- He grabs me and flips me over!

"Naruto, do what I think you're gonna do, and I swear to God that I'll kill you!" I warn! I feel his hands release me. He glares at me and crosses his arms over his chest. Well, if that was all he wanted, I'm glad I pissed him off! "Don't give me that look." I say flatly. Damn, that's the coldest glare I've ever seen. And I'm an Uchiha.

"If you really think that's what I was gonna do, then you don't know me. I'd never do that to you. I thought you trusted me." he growls.

"Oh, then what were you doing?" I raise my brows. Then what was he gonna do? I highly doubt-

"I was gonna give you a massage, bastard!" He was gonna...? Okay, I'm HUGE ass. And he's really mad. "You said I was hurting you so I was gonna give you a massage!" Uh-oh... He stands up and starts for the door. Aw, damnit! I screwed this up and he was only over here for ten minutes! He goes to slide open the door and I wrap my arms around him, laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" I apologize! He pushes me of and clenches his fist. I finally got him and I already pissed him off! His body tenses and his grits his teeth when he looks at me. He hates me now! I feel tears flood my vision. Dangit, I haven't cried in five freaking years! So why now! "Naruto, it's just that all the girls here are sex crazed and I just assumed that was what you were doing but I'm sorry!" My voice breaks. "I know I shouldn't've thought that! Please, forgive me Naru-" He grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss. I go weak and almost fall. He breaks away and smiles.

"You're so innocent and frail." he whispers softly. What? How does he even know that word? I glare at him.

"I am not!" OhmiGod, even I know that sounded childish. He laughs and kisses me and I feel my cheeks get warm. He picks me up and sits me on his waist. Am I really that lightweight? "So what-" Damn. My voice is cracking. I clear my throat. "So what are we gonna do?" That's better.

"Whatever you wanna do. Ooh, let's play a game!" I smirk. That dobe. He's acting like a child. But what exactly does he have in mind? "Let's play...I got it! I just made it up! We have to spar but it's kinda like tag! I'll be it! You have to try to hit me, but I have to dodge and kiss you!" he exclaims. That actually sounds fun.

"Alright, Uzumaki, let's play."

We've been playing for over an hour and God it's getting hot. I'm getting so tired. But he's winning. And his kisses feel like butterflies so I'm sticking it out. I throw a punch at him and he dodges, kissing my forearm. His cheeks are flushed. I guess he's getting tired, too. I just back to avoid a ki- Ow! Damnit, I tripped on a rock and fell! Suddenly, Naruto's on top of me and he kisses me. He feels so good... I fall back, holding him into me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. I moan.

"Un...N-Naru...You feel...s-so go-ood..." I don't care what he does now! I want him! He pulls back and let out a cry of disappointment.

"Sasuke, I don't think I'll be able to control myself if we go any longer. Wanna just go in the house and watch TV or something?"

~Naruto P.O.V.~

That damned fox keeps saying how sexy Sasuke is!

_**'Kit, don't tease me! If you keep kissing him like that, I'll take control and ravish his body myself!'**_

_'Kyubi, shut the heck up! Sasuke trusts me...a-and I won't let you do that!'_

_**'Heh, you don't have much choice! And you just don't know how to have sex! You can't even read the signs! He wants you now!'**_

_'No, he doesn't! Watch!'_ That fox is such a bastard! I won't do Sasuke! But he tastes so good! But he trusts me! Ugh, what do I do! I get off of him, panting.

"Sasuke, I don't think I'll be ble to control myself if we go any longer. Wanna just go in the house and watch TV or something?" I ask. He pouts.

"I don't care if you lose control! Just f*cking take me, Naruto! You can't tease me like that! It isn't fair!" he cries. What the heck? When did Sasuke get like this? A minute ago, he wanted no part of me inside him and now he's begging for it? I sigh.

_'Alright, Kyubi. Do what you want. But don't hurt him. He's very fragile.' _

_**'Thanks, Kit!'**_

_'Yeah, yeah. I just wanna see how it's done so next time I can do it myself.'_ I blackout and awaken in the cage. I've never been on the inside before. It's creepy. Images flash through my head and I can see everything. My eyes are red. Well, Kyubi's eyes. He's the one with control right now.

Kyubi roughly pins Sasuke's shoulders to the ground and grinds their hips together. Sasuke throws his head back and moans. Kyubi pulls Sasuke's shirt off and his eyes widen. There's a bulge in his pants now. Wow, this is weird. It's like watching Sasuke cheat on me. Kyubi starts biting and sucking down Sasuke's delicate flesh. Sasuke arches his back, moaning. Sasuke hasn't even noticed that it's Kyubi and not me.

Well, now I'm to the part where Kyubi's gonna stick his dick in Sasuke. I purse my lips and get ready to watch. It looks like it's gonna hurt. I don't know if I can watch. Kyubi holds Sasuke's hips and forces himself in. Sasuke cries out in pain and I clasp my hands over my mouth. OhmiGod, he's hurting Sasuke! Sasuke digs his nails into the ground as tears flow down his cheeks! Blood starts pouring from his hole! He turns to look at Kyubi.

"N-Naruto, it hurts! Pl-ease, stop!" he screams! That's it! I can't watch this! I want control over my body again! I open my eyes and I'm back outside with Sasuke. I slowly pull out as he screams. Tears well up in my eyes. I know something isn't right. What was pervy Sage always telling me? ...Use lube...Lubricant! S-So you don't rip them apart if they're virgins! But what can I use? I'm goin' out on a limb here. I lick my fingers and pop one at a time in his hole, stretching it to fit my cock inside. Sasuke sniffles. I massage his pelvis and lean against his back.

"Shh...I'm so sorry...It'll be alright...I promise..." I whisper in his ear. This is so weird. I can move myself inside of him. He nods and takes a deeps breath. What's this...?

"Naruto!" he shrieks! My eyes widen!

"D-Did I hurt you!" He shakes his head.

"Do it again! Please!" he begs. I smirk. I'm doing something right. I continue to massage him as I pull out and force back in. He screams out in pleasure. I grit my teeth. I feel pressure on my dick. But how do I release i- My cock forces out as this white stuff pours out. Damn, I'm tired. I fall over beside Sasuke, my head spinning.

"D-Did I do good?" I ask, trying hard to stay conscious. The tear trails are still on his cheeks and I can see bruises froming all over. I feel bad. I can't believe I let Kyubi do that. He looks so broken. Tears threaten my vision. Sasuke smiles exhaustedly at me.

"Don't worry about it...I'll be fine...I didn't think you'd be that big, though..." he says, smiling. He tries to get up but winces and gasps. My body tenses. "But...I don't think...I can walk..." I have to get up. I have to get him back inside. It's starting to get cold. I force myself up and gently pick Sasuke up, bridestyle. I carry him into the house and I feel him go limp in my arms. He fainted. I feel the tears leak down my cheeks and onto his pale and purple body.

I lay him on the couch and run the wet a washcloth. I clean him up and lay the rag over his scalding hot forehead. He looks so broken and so weak...And I did it to him. I lay next to him and wrap my arms around him, pulling the covers up over us. I can't help but cry! I hurt Sasuke! I can't believe I did that! Why did I trust Kyubi! Sasuke leans over and looks into my eyes with his obsidian ones. He smiles.

~Sasuke P.O.V.~

Sex hurt like hell. He was so big, though! I swear, like at least eight inches! It felt great, too! I don't know what he hit, but pleasure was sent spiralling all throughout my body! But I can't move very well. He banged me up pretty good. But it was worth it. I guess I kind of passed out when he carried me in the house. But now he's laying with me and crying. I think it's because he thinks he hurt me.

He says I'm frail but he bursts into tears the first time I get hurt. Dobe. I feel bad for him. The sobs are racking his body. I roll over to look at him. I can't stand to see those sapphire orbs filled with tears. It makes your heart ache. Hn? He cleaned me up. I smile at him.

"Naruto, calm down. I'm fine. Really. It's suppose to hurt since it's my first time. Just, next time, be more gentle." I say, smirking. I still can't believe I lost my virginity. I'm only thirteen! But hell, we can murder, carry knives, live in our own house, get a job, so what's so bad about sex? Naruto smiles a little and wipes his eyes.

"Hehe...Sorry about that. It was my first time, too. Kyubi tried to help me." he says, hoarsely. My eyes widen. K-Kyubi? That's who was being rough? Damnit, Naruto!

"I wanted you, not that damned fox!" I blurt out! How could he! He let that- that demon hurt me! He cringes at my tone.

"A-After you told me to take you, I asked him to help me because I didn't really know how to do it. He was the one being rough. But when he made you scream, I took over." So the gentleness at the end was Naruto?

"Well, don't do it again, got it? I love you, not him." Naruto glares at the space in front of him. What the hell? Then he smiles at me.

"Yeah, okay. I love you, too, Sasu." he purrs, laughing a little. I raise a brow.

"Sasu?" I inquire.

"Well, you call me Naru- I've got the perfect pet name for you!" he exclaims. I am no one's _pet_. I'm an equal. But I'll let it slide.

"Alright, let's hear it." I say flatly. He jumps up.

"Sasu-chan!" ...WHAT THE _**-BEEP-**_!

"HELL NO!" I shriek! "No way are you calling me that in public!" He pouts and gives me his puppy dog eyes. That dobe plays dirty.

"It's only for after we tell everyone!" he whines. I sigh.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" he shouts and does a little dance. Is he bipolar? He was just crying and now he's dancing. He yawns and wipes his eyes. I'm sorry but that was so cute! I scoot over on the couch.

"Bedtime. Lay down with me. And tomorrow, leave out the back door-"

"Which one is the back door? There's, like, seventy." he points out and lays next to me.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow. But as I was saying, the reason why is because no one can know we're dating yet, let alone sleeping with eachother. We'll meet back up near the gate and pretend everything's normal. Got it?" he nods and I relax. "Now hold me." I say. He pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes. He's so warm and muscular. I used to always imagine him holding me like this but never thought I'd actually get the chance to actually have him do it. The only time he'd ever held me was when I almost died in the Haku incident. Thank God for that bitch.

~Naruto P.O.V.~

Sasuke fell asleep in my arms but I'm restless. How can I leave the village now? It's too complicated. Can I really just break his heart and leave? Maybe he won't be heartbroken...? I could keep him at a distance.

_**'Liar. I know you. And when you feel an emotion, you feel it to the fullest extent.'**_

_'How would you know?'_

_**'Because right now, you're feeling guilt to the fullest extent. It's like you killed him. You're just gonna make yourself sick worrying about it.'**_

_'What are you saying?'_

_**'You've got a whole year before you have to make that decision. Make it then. But if the Uchiha finds out, it's all over for you.'**_

_'And you better not tell him, either, Kyu.'_

_**'Pet name?'**_

_'Well, Sasuke's got one now so I figured I'd give you one.' _Kyubi grumbles and shuts up. I have to admit, he gives good advice. I'm just gonna forget about that deal.

Maybe I could even tell Sasuke about the deal. He should understand. I mean, he wants to avenge his clan. It's no different from me. Besides, I bet he'd leave me in the blink of an eye to kill Itachi. ((A/N: Ironically enough XD))

Ok, can anyone guess who Naruto wants to kill? Guess! I dare ya! That wasn't a lemon btw. Naruto's so innocent so it wouldn't make any sense if the oblivious blonde already knew how to have sex. So I used Kyubi. Do they seem OC'ish? Tell me plz! I don't have internet but my cousin does so the reason I've been posting late is because I have to go to my cousin's to post but she's usually in Manchester! Alright, I'm gonna quit babbling on. Review! I'm serious! I need ten reviews or NO NEW CHAPTER! Feel free to ask questions! Byez! XD!


End file.
